Winds Of Desire
by BlackSheepBitch
Summary: RE5 & after. Wesker survives his downfall but is taken back to the BSAA. Chris decides to pay him little visits to see if he would talk but it doesn't turn out the way he would have expected. Strong language, character death, violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way.**_

_**WARNING: _**Yaoi, strong language, gore and violence**_.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

"Albert..."

He turned to the woman who had called him, sparing only a quick glance. His mouth quirked in annoyance as she casually stood at the doorframe of the office, gazing at him seductively, her arms crossed below her chest. She then took a step forward and cocked her head, her lips pursed waiting for his reply. Wesker nodded silently as a sign to show he was listening while flicking through some papers and graphs at the desk, studying each one closely for errors.

"It seems that Chris Redfield and his partner are causing us some trouble. They're in section 6 of the ship.", She informed him in her rich Italian accent.

"I see."

"What are you going to do about them?"

There was a moment of silence as Wesker scrunched up a page and tossed it to the side.

"It is none of your concern. I suggest you leave before they make their way here."

"But..."

"Go."

She sent him a scorching glare, not moving from her position. She knew the limits but maybe she would leave if he acted a little _nice,_ he hoped.

"I have planned this out, don't fret my dear."

He could tell she was pleased with his words as she smiled smugly to herself and patted her hair to make sure it was in place. Strolling closer to him, hips swaying seductively and her heels clicking as she took each rhythmic step, she admired the man clad in leather, the dim light revealing the pattern on his tight leather suit.

"What about Jill?", she questioned, slightly crinkling her nose at the thoughts of Jill Valentine.

She placed her well manicured hands on his shoulders out of jealousy, trying to convince herself that they just had a long history together way back when he was part of the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella, nothing more. Why he had saved the woman was still a mystery to her but she wasn't going to be envious since he admitted he would dispose of her soon enough.

"Excella, I will deal with everything.", he threatened while turning his head to give her a warning look that his patience was dwindling.

"Fine...", she drawled, but then slid her hands down his back instead making Wesker shiver slightly under her delicate touch.

Dropping his papers and swiftly turning to face the now worried woman, he grabbed her wrists and shoved her back gently enough for her to get the message.

"You have work to do I believe."

She backed away then, her eyes loosing the playful glint as she straightened her revealing, silk dress then turned to leave him to his business.

He had to admit, she was an attractive, intelligent, ambitious, young woman with a wide range of skills and great ideas making her the ideal business partner but her un-returned love interest in him had diminished his trust and hopes for her, proving that perhaps one day she could turn on him if she was not given that needed attention that she so craves for. But then again he had helped her reach her goals to become CEO of Tricell, he had helped her obtain their trust and the facility here in Kijuju. If it wasn't for him, she would have never gotten to where she was now.

"Excella.."

She turned back to him when she was just at the doorway, a glint of hope in her bright eyes.

"Don't forget the serum.", he reminded her with a devilish smirk.

Rolling her eyes at him, she stormed out of the room in a huff, the echo of her stilettos ringing in his ears.

He smirked to himself until his phone started to vibrate, causing him to get back to his stoic demeanor. Gathering the papers scattered on the desk then placing them high above into a shelf, he took it out and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"The BSAA agents are at the entrance of the tombs, the lickers were sent in. I'm waiting on further commands.", Jill informed him in a robotic tone.

His brows furrowed.

_Already? My, oh my..._

"Be there as soon as you can.", he ordered, no emotion in his voice.

"Roger."

He ended the call and placed the cellphone back in his pocket.

Then positioning his trademark shades back upon his nose, he advanced towards the tombs where Excella and Jill were going to be waiting.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>"Whats wrong Chris?", Wesker asked sarcastically.<p>

He grabbed Chris' shirt and pushed him roughly up against the ancient wall of the tomb, dust sprinkling on Chris' head from the impact.

With their bodies pressed closely together to prevent Chris from escaping him, Wesker pried Chris' mouth open with his gloved fingers and grabbed his tongue between his index finger and his thumb.

"Cat got your tongue?", He grinned deviously at the younger man.

Wesker had waited for this moment for so long. To end his pathetic life here and now, to make him suffer for foiling his plans. First he would kill Sheva and Jill, make him _watch _helplessly, crushing all hope in the mans life, then _Claire_. That would affect Chris more than actually killing him. He was committed to his friends and family. It was a weakness Wesker could use against him. That was why they were the complete opposite to each other, different sides of the same coin.

Wesker felt a sharp, sudden pain in his fingers but just as the pain had come, it went in a split second. Chris had bitten Wesker's fingers and was trying to escape his iron grip, struggling and not getting very far. The blonde pushed him back then wagged his finger at Chris, who looked towards the ceiling, hoping the aching pain in his spine would disappear. The older man then leaned into his ear, his hot breath dancing on his skin, making Chris shut his eyes, his lips curling with disgust.

"I wonder what Claire would think if I sent her your dead body.", he laughed bitterly into his ear.

"She has nothing to do with it! Leave her out of this!", he screamed back, face hot and red with resentment.

"Don't be like that Christopher. Your life is at its end, you cannot escape your demise."

"No! I won't let you do this!"

Wesker laughed at his outburst then easily pinned him back up against the wall face first, scratching his cheek in the process. He twisted the brunettes arm behind his back painfully, making him yelp and his eyes water up. It made Wesker shiver with the glorious power he held against his enemy, It was intoxicating.

Chris squirmed and tried to get the Blonde off of him but it seemed that even though he had tried to get stronger physically and mentally, Wesker would always be the stronger of the pair. The two breathed heavily, Chris let out a whimper and gritted his teeth as the other man crushed him with his immense, inhuman strenght.

Wesker stole a glimpse at his watch, his face a dark, unreadable mask.

_Seven minutes are almost up, how fortunate for him._

Chris jumped as he heard the sound of bullets coming from the first floor. He needed to help Jill and Sheva but how was he going to when he couldn't even help himself, he needed to try and escape Wesker and fast, before he ended up getting his arm snapped in two.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm sure your _partner_ is dead by now."

"Bastard!"

Then somehow, Chris got one of his arms free and swung a fist towards Wesker's stomach with all his force and frustration, hitting him right in the gut, Wesker let out a puff of air as his face contorted with anger. His grip loosened giving Chris that opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, Wesker was one step ahead of him as he turned counter-clock wise and round house kicked him to the jaw, making Chris sputter blood on his BSAA shirt and crumple to the ground.

"Is that all you have?", he questioned as if spitting venom.

He could hear the sound of footsteps behind him and before Chris could move or voice a warning, Wesker ran at Sheva faster than a bullet, pouncing at her with mighty force and crushing her against the hard wall of the tomb.

His hand clasped around her neck, grip firm. Wesker put immense pressure on it, more than she could handle as the colour left her face. As she trashed and gagged his phone started to beep loudly, bringing his attention towards the device.

_Excella..._

Without wasting a second he threw Sheva back at Chris who was struggling to his feet, knocking them both back onto the ground again. Quickly peering at the phone his eyes narrowed. Glancing at Chris for the last time, their eyes meeting with fury and hate so strong it felt as if a furious storm was raging inside both of them, he took a few steps closer to the battered pair.

"It seems your 7 minutes are up.", Wesker announced.

Chris looked up at him, clearly in pain as he was holding his side with his left hand and with his right his jaw, blood dripping from the cuts on his cheek, Sheva was massaging her neck and coughing, attempting to get to her feet also.

"Jill..", Chris whimpered.

Wesker chuckled, peering at his phone once again and pressed some buttons. There was silence for a few seconds until a piercing, loud scream echoed through the tombs. Chris was the first to recognise the voice.

"I'll leave you two to, _catch up_." Wesker spoke directly to Chris this time.

The brunette groaned as he tried to get up, but Wesker was already leaving through the automatic doors and as they closed, Jill strolled in, guns ready.

* * *

><p>"Why did you call? What could possibly be wrong now?", Wesker scolded Excella upon entry to the large yet dim lab.<p>

Excella stood at the other end of the room turning to face the blonde as he stalked towards her, glaring. He massaged his temples as he took one final step towards her.

"Perhaps you should take a look at this.", she said while pointing towards a monitor that displayed security camera footage.

It showed the shanty town filled with jeeps and vans which all had the BSAA logo on the hood and armed BSAA agents wandering the village. There was also a helicopter visible in the darkening sky, perhaps even two.

"They tracked you down, they know your on this ship. They're going to find us if we don't do something.", She warned, still pointing to the screen.

"Yes, but it's going to take them hours to get to us, we really don't have much to worry about."

"Alright, I'm sure you know what your doing."

She walked towards him almost nervously and stood in front of the blonde, her expression blank. He couldn't tell what she was going to do as she averted her eyes away from him and seemed to think about what she was doing herself.

"I know this is not the right time to ask but.", she started, finally looking up at Wesker's shade hidden eyes.

I wan't to know where we stand... whats going to happen after this.", she added almost innocently.

He looked at her puzzled. He didn't have an answer for her question, he wasn't expecting she would question his actions. He did see potential in her, she was a perfect partner for the perfect villian, yet he knew she could not be trusted. This was a good opportunity to get rid of her for she had past her usefulness, yet what was he meant to do? But maybe she could be put to good use. She could prove to him that she was trully worthy and perhaps join him. He quickly glanced at the monitors again, noticing Chris and Sheva were wandering throughout the ship deck. They were close, guns in hand and alert.

"Albert?", she questioned curiously as his gaze returned to hers.

Without replying he took her delicate hand in his and pulled her close to him, then he rapped his arm around her waist and the other cupped her supple cheek. He felt the warmth of her body against his as Excella, caught off guard by his actions, leaned closer to him, clinging to his hard, muscular chest. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink, dulled by the darkness of the room as her eyes started to shut and she pressed herself closer to him, their noses almost touching. Their lips met. Excella engulfed in the passionate kiss did not notice what Wesker's true intentions were. He let her kiss him and feel him as her hands went to his blonde locks and the other on his broad shoulder.

At that moment Wesker reached for the needle that contained the parasite from behind him and pushed it into Excella's delicate neck causing her to let out a scream while her lips were still on his. She bit down on his lower lip drawing blood then Wesker roughly shoved her away from him, spitting on the ground.

Excella stared at him in disbelief as she felt a horrible burning go through her body, frowning as he grinned. She trusted him, she gave up everything for him, did anything for him and now he betrayed her. Just like that. She knew he was dangerous but he had never caused any pain or hurt towards her before. They were meant to be _partners._

She started gagging, she felt as if something was crawling through her body. It started spreading fast, consuming her, making her feel numb and weak.

"Wh.. what...did..", she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Uroboros.", He simply announced while taking a step closer.

"It's time for you to prove yourself, dear heart."

He grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her out to the nearest door as she whispered an inaudible, "I trusted you." He shoved her out onto the deck where the rotting pile of corpses were.

"Have fun.", he chuckled.

He shut the door firmly, locking it, then walked back to the monitor wiping his mouth and adjusting his shades. He watched as the BSAA agents made their way passed a majini with a chainsaw and onto the platform.

_Ahh.. Chris, just in time._

He watched as Chris and Sheva entered the scene, Excella dragging herself towards them while staggering.

He leaned into the microphone.

"Chris how nice of you to join us, Don't worry your mission is at it's end, Uroboros is on the ease of its appearance, six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance."

"Sorry Wesker but not on my watch!", Chris shouted while searching around for the blonde.

"Albert you said we'll change this world together...", Excella dropped to the ground in pain, her body quivering and convulsing.

"Why?", she wailed.

"Soon even you will understand Chris, one glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect sense."

"Show yourself!",Chris retorted.

"Unfortunately, It's too late for you, you will not live to see the dawn."

"Sorry Excella..", He went on.

She was now convulsing violently, her entire body was in a spasm as she whimpered and screamed.

"But it appears Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been an excellent asset, I have _one _last task for you."

Excella couldn't take it. Her body was in so much pain. She threw her head backwards as she felt a bitter taste come up through her mouth.

"Albert!", she screamed for the last and final time as black tentacles emerged from her.

_And to think I kissed her a minute ago._

"Farewell old friend..", Wesker turned off the intercom and watched as more and more black, slimy, tentacles emerged up through her mouth, covering her until she was swallowed up and gone.

The tentacles reached out for the corpses and started to transform into a horrible creature. It was huge, one of the greatest Bow's he had ever seen.

_At least she can do something right..._

One of its large tentacles swung at Chris and Sheva, they dodged and ran at that moment causing Wesker to snicker at the screen. He decided he had seen enough as he had work to do. Grabbing his coat from the chair, he put it on and left the lab walking down the long hallway towards the plane that he was going to use to end humanity once and for all. He had to give credit to Excella, _it_ will probably kill them which left Wesker a little disappointed. He would have rather have stuck with his original plan but there's no going back now.

As he walked through the deserted facility he wondered what happened to Jill as he would have expected to see her with Chris and Sheva. The device wouldn't have killed her neither would the drug overdose.

_Wow Christopher killing his partner maybe even his lover? _

Back in the old days Chris and Jill would always flirt around in the S.T.A.R.S. office. Barry would always laugh and tease them making them both blush like they were a pair of young teenagers. He even gave Chris some advice as to how to _woo _Jill, Wesker had walked in on their chat at work. He also remembered them going out for dinner together a few times as the both of them would arrive to work together and slightly hung over. He never really understood their relationship but he reckoned Jill was the closest person to Christopher, besides his sister. It's not like Wesker cared it's just that he didn't see the point in all of it. He never loved anyone, perhaps that was why he was the total opposite to Chris.

_Maybe she stayed behind. Yes, that would be more likely._

He had reached the plane. Unlocking the automatic doors with his security key card, he strolled inside onto the platform, deciding to see if Chris and his partner could reach him in time. Placing his hands on the railing and taking in his surroundings he tried to relax for a second or two, going over his plan in his head over and over again.

He didn't have to wait for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So what do you think ehh? I think it may be a bit short, the next chapter will be longer hopefully. Hope there's no typos .-. <strong>

**Anyway, I'll give you a little clue the next chapter has something to do with the character death I mentioned in the summary and will be uploaded soon.**

**I'm starting it when I finish typing this Authors note actually... :D I like the way the story is going so far so I'm hoping to go up to a good few chapters. Estimating around 8 to infinity. As for my other story it wasn't really 'planned' and I actually did chapter 2 but kind of abandoned the whole thing because it even confused me a little. Into the litter bin it goes...**

**Please review and criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way.**_

_**WARNING: Yaoi, strong language, gore and violence.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

The steel, automatic doors slid open, making Wesker aware the agents had found him. The sound of footsteps and guns cocking broke the silence followed by Chris' loud voice echoing throughout the facility.

"Wesker! Don't move!"

He chuckled darkly, lowering his head and removed his sunglasses.

"Chris..." he smirked while placing his hands on the railing. "always playing the hero."

"What do you plan to do with Uroboros?", Chris questioned without hesitation, ignoring Wesker's petty remark, the two kept their guns trained on him, not letting their guard down.

Still smirking Wesker replied, "The human race do not know what they are capable of. They shall destroy themselves sooner or later."

Wesker faced the pair slowly, his eyes glowing a dangerous crimson red making Chris feel nauseous with the familiar eyes of his nemesis. Chris had a flashback of when they were a grey-blue. The colour of the sky on a rainy day. Those eyes that haunted his nightmares every night since the mansion incident.

Wesker saw the uneasiness on their faces as they stared into his golden orbs making him smirk in satisfaction.

"Succumb now and I will make your deaths as_ painless_ as possible."

"Which you would mean the total opposite, right?", Chris retorted in the same sarcastic yet firm tone Wesker had just used.

Wesker's eyes caught the light of the lamp above them making them glow even more intensely.

"Oh Chris", he stalked towards them. "You know me so well."

The shades were throw at them making Chris catch them in confusion. An alarm went off in his mind as he could not make out Wesker's position anymore.

"Shit! watch out!", Chris cursed as he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

Sheva rolled to the left without delay, missing Wesker's punch to the back which could have surely snapped her spine, but Chris was not so lucky as the sunglasses were snatched roughly from his hand and long gloved fingers clasped around the back of his neck.

"Arghh!", Chris choked as Wesker gripped his neck with one hand and with the other placed his shades back on.

Sheva with one knee on the ground tried to reposition her gun and aim at Wesker, but he suddenly whipped Chris around facing her so he could use him as a protective shield.

Chris cried out in pain as the blonde tightened his iron grip on his neck and shoved him a few steps towards her, almost daring her to shoot at him.

Knowing Sheva would not make a move, he brought his hand back preparing to impale him from behind but missed him by a few inches as Chris kicked his foot back at Wesker's knee, causing it to buckle slightly and make Wesker loosen his grip, giving Chris an advantage to slip through his fingers.

As soon as Chris backed a safe distance away from Wesker, panting heavily and stumbling slightly, Sheva opened fire on. Once again, he managed to dodge with his inhuman speed and stealth.

Chris rubbed his neck gently trying to catch his breath as purplish bruises started to form on his tanned skin. He glanced at Sheva while trying to get himself together. She was still firing her M92F, trying to land a hit on the tyrant, but he seemed to just be getting closer and closer to her every second that passed.

_If only luck was on our side._

Not waiting for a miracle, Chris whipped out his gun in a hurry and aimed at his head pressing the trigger at the right moment only to be rewarded with a click.

"Fuck!", he cursed as he holstered his gun frowning, time running out.

Chris knew Sheva would get seriously hurt if not worse but he was not about to let that happen any time soon.

He lifted himself off the ground, his body feeling heavy all of a sudden, but as Wesker was merely a meter away from Sheva, Chris sprinted towards him stretching out his arms to tackle the blonde.

Chris lunged at him with mighty force, locking his arms around his waist causing Wesker to skid back slightly from the impact yet keeping his balance. Surprised but not fazed, Wesker kneed Chris in the gut, grabbed his shoulders roughly and threw him into the railing.

Wesker's smirk faded into a frown as he glanced at Sheva. He spotted a syringe in one of the many pouches on her melee vest, the label visible to his keen eye sight.

_PG67AW... _

Wesker was enraged.

He had forgotten about Excella's encounter with the BSAA agents and when she had dropped one of the attache cases containing the shots.

He guessed they knew about the whole ordeal with the serum and how it could be used against him. Why would they bother having it in their possession otherwise, if they knew nothing of it. The damage would be irreversible.

Jill must have told them about it, it must have slipped Excella's mind not to converse with the woman as she would make the biggest threat of all if she managed to share any information with the BSAA. How could Excella have acted so carelessly.

_Maybe they are just keeping it for tests?_

Wesker cracked his knuckles glaring at Chris, then at Sheva, who were now side by side, their guns trained on him.

He had enough of this as he was delayed with his plan already, he really did underestimate them as he thought they would not give him this much trouble. He didn't want to just leave them in this ship he wanted to destroy them. That is why he had waited for them in the first place.

To get revenge on Chris after all those years. Ruining his work, his life dedication. All because of this vile, ignorant man.

Sheva passed Chris some ammunition for his handgun, the two exchanging glances. Wesker was getting impatient and started to take large steps towards them.

"Enough of this Chris.", he hissed. "I'm going to end you!"

"Now!", Chris bellowed abruptly, Sheva suddenly started to advance towards him, making him even more furious.

Chris shot at him, he dodged, but couldn't make out where Sheva had gotten to. Chris kept shooting at him as he teleported closer and closer to the younger man. Shooting where he thought Wesker was going to go instead, he tried to get out of the way of the bullets that wizzed by his head, but Sheva was right in front of him, prepared to inject him with the serum.

Wesker dodged her attack letting out a growl and grabbed her wrist twisting it harshly and snatching the needle out of her hand. She shrieked with the pain as he kicked her brutally in the stomach.

Smirking down at the needle that was about to be crushed, he felt strong arms grab onto his leather shirt, forcing him to impact with the ground. Chris positioned himself on top of him, yanking the serum from his hand. With Wesker winded for a few seconds, Chris pinned the tyrant down.

He wrestled with the man for a minute until Sheva pointed her gun at Wesker's head. At that moment the needle pierced his skin, a hiss escaping his lips. He clutched it glaring at Chris with his amber eyes, sunglasses forgotten.

Wesker quickly shoved the younger man off of him, getting to his feet rapidly, almost toppling over as Chris and Sheva focused on him.

All movement around him slowed to an excruciating pace. The blonde looked down at himself dully, a growl escaping his lips as he fell on his knees. Grabbing a hold of the needle, he pulled it out with too much force, making blood splutter from his chest.

He groaned once again, placing his fingers on his temples and yelling out at them.

"incompetent fools!"

Without warning Wesker sprinted towards Sheva faster than the speed of light, she didn't turn in time as she had thought he was afflicted and let her guard down.

Chris shot at him and got a bullet straight through Wesker's shoulder but that did not stop him from taking out his samurai edge and giving Sheva a lethal blow to the head with it, making her collapse to the ground in pain, blood oozing from her wound.

Chris cursed as the gun was pointed at him, but luckily he rolled to the side missing the deadly bullet by an inch.

Wesker's whole body started to shake causing him to drop his gun, but he did not give in. He ran to the railing leaping over it towards the plane.

He had to get away from them and finish what he came to do.

"Sheva!", He could hear Chris' voice echo from above him.

Wesker walked towards the plane casually, the effects of the overdose making him weary but he wasn't going to give up, not to some feeble humans. He pinched the bridge of his nose willing the pain to go away and tapped his hand on his coat pockets searching for his missing shades for everything was starting to become a fuzz.

He was going to end this one way or another, no more time for games. As he strolled up the steps towards the plane, fingers still rubbing his temples he heard his name being called out.

"Wesker!", Chris shouted with so much fury it made him stop in his tracks.

She was without a doubt...

_dead_.

He could hear it in the man's voice.

He smirked slyly. She deserved to die, everyone who got in his way deserved to die, but Chris was the last of those people.

He turned his head slightly and could see him descending from the platform, blood on his gloved hands and a mixture of hatred sadness and fury on his face. He had Wesker's gun in one hand and his own was holstered. His face was flushed red with anger and he looked like he was about to snap any minute.

Wesker found it quite amusing.

He stood silently while Chris walked to him, gun now pointed.

"You fucking bastard!", he yelled furiously, standing a few meters away from the blonde.

He was truly about to snap as his eyes started to water up and his brows furrowed.

"Pity.", Wesker stepped closer to him, expressionless yet a hint of amusement in his tone. He had never seen Chris so emotional.

"This isn't a game!", Chris screamed spitefully, a single tear rolling down his cheek. His midnight, blue eyes were watery but he tried his best not to show it.

"You're not a God!", he continued his finger twitching on the trigger.

"Please Chris...", He drawled, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"You only knew this woman for how long? a day? maybe two? If she was Jill, perhaps I would understand, but getting so emotional over her? Pathetic!"

He had to end this soon as he felt his body becoming weaker every minute.

"I _am _a God, I surpass the human race. If the world knew what I was capable of, they would bow before my feet, even you Christopher!", he declared pointing at Chris while shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Fuck you!", Chris retorted. It was enough to make him snap. Those harsh horrible words he spoke. Those _lies._

He pressed the trigger to Wesker's Samurai Edge but there was a click. Wesker chuckled darkly as Chris continued to pull the trigger followed by more clicks, then throwing it towards him, frowning.

Wesker easily dodged it as it hit the wall and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He turned back to Chris, smirking evily as he decided to take more steps towards the younger man. Chris didn't make an effort to back away he didn't even draw his second gun.

"What's this?", Wesker questioned, not loosing his smirk.

"Giving up already?"

But- Chris drew his S.T.A.R.S. knife and swiveled it in his hand, making the blade shine in the dim light.

Wesker chuckled, taking out his own knife from behind him, the two in a face off.

"Thats more like it."

Chris was the first to lunge at him, bringing his knife low to get Wesker in the stomach. Wesker side stepped and swiped Chris' arm drawing blood and watched as a few crimson drops landed on the ground.

Chris turned, facing Wesker and tried to lash out once again but he caught his wrist. Chris brought his other hand to his face to punch him but Wesker was too fast and simply moved his head to the side.

He knocked Chris' knife from his hand and kicked it away with his foot, while he turned him around so that he had his back against his chest.

This was it. Chris knew he was going to die.

Wesker placed his hand on Chris' chin and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. He brought his other hand with the knife to Chris' throat, ready to kill the other man. He was going to slit his throat and let him bleed to death like an animal.

_How ironic, dying by his own knife._

He leaned into his ear surprisingly gentle as the sharp knife was pressed against Chris' skin. He felt Wesker's hot breath tingle his cheek as he whispered harshly.

"That, was too easy. I expected more from one of my best men. Any last words?"

Chris grinned and could feel tension from Wesker as he did not expect the action.

"Nope."

Wesker frowned and before he could figure out what Chris was up to, his suspicion was answered. Now Wesker felt really feeble, not just from the poison being doubled but because he didn't see it coming.

Chris tore the syringe from him, dropping it to the floor and dodging Wesker's swipe to the neck as he dropped to the ground. He watched the man as he lay on his stomach his head to the side and eyes tightly shut with an angered expression on his face, body long leather coat was draped around him like a blanket and a few strands of his perfect, blonde hair were out of place.

He wondered was it over, but did not keep his hopes up. Taking a few steps towards him, Chris nudged him with his foot, making him turn onto his back. He was passed out but could see his chest rising up then down, slowly.

Chris didn't know what to do. Killing him now without any bullets would be a challenge. The man could catch rockets in his bare hands and survive explosions that could wipe out an entire mansion or building.

But Wesker was the most wanted man by the BSAA. He knew confidential information about Umbrella, Tricell and the black markets that sold bio-organic weapons and it was very valuable information, for the BSAA could easily track the dealers and terrorists down. Wesker was really their only hope for information and if they could get him to talk it would be a hell of a lot easier to finish this madness.

As Chris pondered over what to do with the blonde man while rubbing the sweat from his forehead he heard foot steps up ahead.

"Chris!"

_Jill?..._

Chris tilted his head towards the source of the sound, smiling as he realised she was running towards him followed by Josh a few steps behind.

A sigh of relief escaped Chris' lips knowing they were safe and sound. When Jill and Josh caught up to him their eyes fell on the still form on the ground next to Chris. Jill immediately pointed her VZ61 at him.

"He's passed out! Don't shoot!.", Chris yelled at her standing up and waving his arms frantically.

"He could wake up any minute! We can't risk it!", Jill answered aggravated that Chris would tell her to hold her fire against the man that took away lives of their friends and thousands of innocent people around the globe.

"Where is Sheva?", Josh questioned in his strong South African accent.

"He... he got to her. I did my best... I'm so sorry.", Chris whispered as he looked down at the ground not being able to meet Josh's gaze.

Josh was silent for a moment as he looked away and Jill consoled him placing a hand on his back.

"Is this the man Albert Wesker you were telling me about Jill?", he spoke again after a few minutes.

"Yeah, he is the most wanted man by the BSAA, he killed your team Josh, he caused this nightmare from the very start. We _need _to finish him!"

At those words, Josh's hurt expression changed to one of anger and hate and he also decided to point his gun at the unconscious man, the loss of his colleagues crystal clear in his memory. He would _never _forget the brave men and women who fought alongside him.

"Please let me explain.", Chris pleaded but this time more calmly.

Jill and Josh exchanged glances and lowered their guns slightly, but their fingers were still on the trigger.

"Listen, Wesker knows everything there is to know about Tricell, Umbrella and the black markets, this may sound crazy but we could bring him back to headquarters and interrogate him, we could get the information we have been looking for the last four years. I still have the serum and if he wakes up we just need to inject him and..."

"Chris! It's too dangerous! Are you out of your mind? Imagine if he woke up in the middle of our journey back to headquarters, we would be doomed!"

"But Jill, he.."

"No!", she interrupted, her face red with anger and her brows furrowed.

Josh placed his hand on Jill's shoulder trying to calm her as she had just did for him.

"Maybe we should just hear him out, he has a point."

Chris glanced at Jill with pleading eyes, who was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"He is our only source Jill. Would you rather let thouasands die of other terrorist attacks or risk bringing him back? I don't know how long he will stay passed out for, but we could find more of that serum and..."

"Fine.", she said scornfully, turning around and walking away. "But I don't want anything to do with this."

"Jill wait! Where are you going?", Josh jogged up to her side holstering his gun in the process.

"Away from that thing.", she almost whispered glancing at the blonde haired man who was still out cold.

"Josh. Try contact HQ for transport and explain our situation and on your way, if you go through the labs and notice a metal case with syringes labeled...", Chris took the serum from his pocket and read the label.

"PG67AW, bring them with you."

"PG67AW, got it.", he answered walking towards the elevator that they had just came in through, with Jill who had her arms wrapped around her slender form.

"Be careful, I'll let you know when we contact headquarters."

"Alright, take care of Jill.", Chris smiled while putting the serum back in his pocket.

When they disappeared from sight Chris turned back to Wesker's still form. He took off his glove and placed his fingers on the side of his neck, checking his pulse. His pale skin was surprisingly hot and he wondered if he had a fever. All Jill did say was it acted like a poison. He regreted on not asking her about it before they left but that would have most likely just started a row between them, as Jill was not in the greatest of moods.

He felt a pulse but it was weak. What if he didn't survive the journey and died. Maybe he was awake but waiting for the right time to strike. No that wasn't like him.

Questions with no answers filled Chris' mind but he was snapped out of his daze when Wesker's finger twitched suddenly, causing Chris to remove his hand from his neck and take out the serum once again.

He didn't dare move as Wesker's fingers twitched and his eyebrows furrowed even more. He watched silently waiting for whatever was about to happen. He felt his hand being grabbed tightly as Wesker squeezed it hard with his fierce strength.

_Shit! He's gonna break my hand!_

Chris tried not to make any noise as the grip on his hand was now on his wrist but he kept the serum close to his neck incase the beast awakened. He suddenly yanked him making Chris fall on Wesker's Chest. He held the serum tightly and was about to inject him once again but the pressure was taken off of his hand. Wesker was once again unconscious.

"Strange...", he mumbled to himself.

A static noise reached his ear causing him to flinch slightly. He pressed his finger to his earpiece.

It was Josh.

"Chris come in, I was able to speak to the director and he approves us bringing the suspect back to interrogate. They have sent us two helicopters to get us on deck. I'll be down in a minute, Over."

Before Chris could reply a sudden buzzing noise and a calm woman's voice echoed through the ship.

"Warning, the self destruct system has been activated. All personnel evacuate the building immediately. I repeat..."

Chris went into panic mode, every single curse he could think of replaying in his mind.

"Josh! Come in!", he shouted at the device his palms getting sticky from the sweat as he tried to contact him.

There was no answer from it.

"God damn it!", he yelled out loud. What the hell was he meant to do now? Who even turned it on? Was there someone else behind this too?

A low moan was heard as Chris turned his head towards the blonde. He was waking up once again. This could not get any worse. Without thinking about it, he reached down to the other man, grabbing his shoulders and putting his arm around him to support his weight.

He didn't care anymore he needed the information from him and he would not let the man die until he got all the answers he desired.

Chris and Wesker started to make their way towards the elevator across the room. Wesker still had his eyes shut but his legs were slightly moving as he stumbled towards the doors, Chris panted heavily as he pressed the call button like a mad man, as if it would speed things up.

_Damn, he's heavy._

There was a ding and the doors slid open revealing Josh and Jill out of breath also.

"Come on!", was Josh's greeting as he helped Chris and the dozy Wesker onto the elevator.

"The helicopter is waiting for us."

Chris nodded as they waited for the elevator to take them up on deck. He glanced at Jill, who was pressed against the wall, fear in her dull, blue eyes.

She was trying to put as much distance away from herself and Wesker in the small space, making her seem claustrophobic. Chris couldn't blame her. When the elevator opened up, they could see the helicopters, the drops of rain hitting each blade. The three of them headed towards them greeted by another BSAA agent.

"Hey hurry up y'all.", he told them as he helped Josh and Chris with Wesker.

"Who is this guy. Never seen him around?"

"We will explain later.", Josh yelled over the engine as they lifted Wesker onto the helicopter.

"Alright! someone's gotta go on this with me and this guy and then two can go on the other."

Josh glanced at Chris then at Jill.

"I'll go on with Wesker.", Chris yelled as he knew they would not be thrilled to be in with the killer.

The pair did not argue and ran quickly to the other helicopter waiting for them. He saw the pilot take a sit as he heard him mumble. "Wesker, eh."

Chris stepped on, moving the blonde man further away from the entrance. He slid the door shut and sat on the metal bench as he waited for lift off. The helicopters started ascending into the air as the calm voice of the woman was heard from below them.

"Ten, nine...", the voice faded as the helicopters were now a good distance away from the gigantic ship.

Chris shut his eyes gently as he continued the countdown in his mind.

_two, one..._

There was a loud explosion as the whole sea trembled and the helicopters shook slightly. Chris peered out the window to the ship that was now in two, sinking as flames and smoke engulfed it. The flames would kill uroboros as it's weakness was fire. He was glad for it to be wiped out but he worried about Wesker.

He stole a glance at the man who was trembling slightly and as he did, he noticed a pair of handcuffs near him. He stood and pounced at them, grabbing Wesker's wrists roughly and snapping them on making sure to get the pole of the bench to come between him so he could not move a muscle. But, if he woke up again, he might get his strength back.

_Better be safe than sorry..._

Wesker was still out cold but Chris couldn't risk it as he also took the serum out, his eyes not leaving the cuffed man on the ground.

"Dude, y'all alright back there?", the pilot shouted over the engine, wondering why he cuffed him and was acting so anxious.

"Care tellin' me who this guy is?"

Chris pondered over where to begin. He gave him the short innocent version as he was not feeling up to telling this guy much. He wanted get home, call Claire and have a nice, hot bath, not discuss his history.

"He's a suspect of the Uroboros project.", He simply answered, not really pleasing the younger man as he obviously wanted to know more.

"Right, well the director informed me briefly that there should be a case of some kinda' tranquilizer for your friend there."

Chris smiled slightly, knowing he would be safe for now. He searched for the case and found it in one of the compartments above his head. He opened it and took out a needle flicking it and then getting on his knees beside Wesker.

_Josh must have asked for it._

"Why you keeping him knocked out?", the young pilot chuckled.

"Lets not go into detail.", Chris simply answered annoyed, positioning the point of the needle on the man's neck and injecting him with the drug.

Chris felt some what safe now as he sat back down, his back pressed against the cold, metal wall, sending a few shivers up his spine. He felt his eyes drooping and he gave into the sweet peacefulness, falling soundly asleep knowing he won this battle as the helicopter flew over the now, calm sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Yeah sorry for not updating for a long time. I wrote out chapter 2 and 3 but they were deleted by someone. I still don't know who but I've a feeling it was my brother. GAH! Anyway it put me off and I started all over again but could not remember what I wrote in the previous, deleted chapters. So I made this extra long as an apology for not updating it when I clearly stated I would. Mehh.. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be coming soon. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. I really want to know what you guys think! :)<strong>

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way.**_

_**WARNING: _**Yaoi, strong language, gore and violence.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"Chris.."

He felt delicate fingers touch his cheek gently, tapping them against his soft skin trying to wake him up while whispering something he could not make out. He didn't want to awaken, he was too damn tired. He could smell a sweetness in the air like a smell of fresh flowers.

"Chris...", the soft velvet voice whispered again.

The voice was so familiar but his mind could not match it. Chris fought the urge to open his eyes for his brain was telling him to sleep but then it hit him.

The pain.

His muscles tensed as he let out a gasp of air the sweetness disappearing, replaced by a sour and acidic taste in his mouth, overwhelming his sense of smell. His lower abdomen hurt like hell, his head was pounding and the back of it felt like it had been banged against a brick wall too many times. It felt like tiny needles were poking every part of his body and the fabric that covered him stuck to his sweaty form.

"Chris, are you okay?", the voice called out.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see his sibling's worried sapphire eyes peering down back at him.

"Cl.. Claire...", he croaked, his voice hoarse and breathy.

She smiled lovingly at him bending down and pecking him on the cheek.

Chris could now make out his younger sister as he blinked a few times returning a weak smile.

She had her dark burgundy hair in her usual ponytail and her fringe was back neatly with a small silver clip. She wore a lavender turtleneck with worn out, dark wash jeans and grey trainers.

"Everything's okay Chris.", she spoke softly placing her hand on his.

As Chris tried to get his head around what was happening a sudden realisation dawned on him.

"Jill...", he coughed weakly.

"I need to see Jill.."

He placed his hands at each side of himself and was prepared to pull himself off of the bed only to be stopped by Claire and another unfamiliar woman who rushed at his other side placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Mr. Redfield, your friends are fine. You can go visit them when you get some rest.", she spoke in a modulated voice smiling sweetly as she poked a pen through her bun. Her hair was a smooth dark brown and her eyes a cloudy, muted grey.

"We got you all bandaged up for you seemed to have passed out from a wound on the back of your head. You must not have noticed it, but you'll be good to go in no time.", she pointed at Chris' head which had a bandage wrapped snugly around it.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

Claire nodded politely at the nurse as she grabbed some papers and made her way out of the room.

She turned back to her brother and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"How are you feeling?", she asked quietly once the nurse shut the door.

"In pain but otherwise good.", he answered sarcastically, a smile on his face.

"Where am I? How did I pass out?", he questioned. "Wheres... _Wesker_?"

Claire's expression of love and worry changed suddenly to one of hatred at the sound of his name being called. There was a moment of silence but then she smiled once again placing her hands on her knees.

"Your in hospital across from HQ... the pilot couldn't get you to wake up.", she spoke gently, tieing her ponytail back into place for it had come loose.

"He said Wesker woke up, apparently freed himself from the cuffs and hit you in the head just after the helicopter landed. He tried to escape but..."

Chris now confused as he peered at his sister who had lost eye contact with him as she stared off into the distance putting a loose hair behind her ear.

"He was shot down..."

"By Jill."

There was another tense silence as Chris' brows furrowed, Claire finally locking eyes with his.

"Is he still alive?"

She nodded while sighing.

"Yeah, he was taken into surgery a while ago but the bullet was gone by the time they got him inside."

"Headshot..."

Chris smirked even though it seemed inappropriate. His worst enemy was still alive after all which meant he could get his answers.

"I spoke to her earlier. She said he was weak and his strength was gone but his quick healing ability was still there. Which explains why he survived and the bullet had fallen out."

"Hmm... strange..."

"Yeah..."

The two were silent for a while, not an awkward silent but a peaceful silent, embracing the calmness of the room.

"I heard about your partner..."

He was brought back to reality the moment, ruined.

Chris didn't want to remember didn't want to think. He closed his eyes tightly thinking of the young woman who risked her life for him and her people. He had never seen someone so determined, someone so strong in what she believed in. She didn't deserve to die.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's all my fault, If I just got to her in time..."

"Chris, It's not your fault. I know it will eat you inside but you can't blame yourself."

Chris nodded then rested his head back on the white pillows and pointed at the vase of flowers at his bedside.

"These from you?", he questioned while smiling up at his baby sister.

"The team actually..", she smiled back. "...and from me."

She watched as Chris let out another long yawn while rubbing his eyes.

"You were not passed out for long I bet you're tired. I'll leave you get some rest.", she stood while grabbing her small bag from the tile floor at the side of the chair.

"You don't have to..."

"Chris... you need to rest, we can talk in the morning.", she stated seriously while walking away.

"Alright.", he chuckled. "Don't hurt me."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him placing one hand on her hip.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought some clean clothes over for you. Their in the cupboard above the sink." She smiled again and left the room shutting the door gently before waving a small goodbye.

Chris smiled to himself and decided to get some rest for he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Redfield, how are you feeling today?"<p>

He peered at the same nurse he saw last night who helped him out, she was placing a small tray at his bedside. It was still dark but then the sound of curtains opening and the sunlight filling the dull room caused him to shut his eyes tightly. After a moment of adjusting to the brightness he opened his eyes once again.

"I'm fine, thanks.", he replied scratching his head, he was annoyed he had been woken up so early.

"I've brought you something to eat, you are free to go later if you're feeling fine.", she spoke in a chirpy tone handing him the tray of food.

"Also your sister called and said she won't be able to make it this morning but she can come and pick you up in a few hours."

"Thanks."

She nodded silently and went to check the clipboard at the end of his bed. Chris picked up his spoon and shoved down some porridge. The nurse tapped her pen on her thigh and ticked some sheets while smiling as he gagged then jugged down the glass of milk.

"Say... I saw a blonde tall man around here, he seemed to be mumbling your name. Do you know him?", she asked innocently as she put the clipboard back into place.

"He was wearing sunglasses and a lot of black leather when they brought him in, and was handsome too.", she giggled.

Chris almost choked from the words coughing and gagging trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God!", she ran over to him quickly grabbing him a glass of water that was there since last night and handed it to him as he coughed violently. He chugged it down quickly and ran his hand through his hair breathing heavily and glaring at the nurse who could not look him in the eyes.

After a moment of silence Chris finally spoke up.

"...I...I Don't know him..."

The nurse feeling a bit awkward decided to leave him be.

"Ermm... You can leave whenever your ready. Just come down to reception and sign out.", she said in a hurry as she took the tray away and walked out of the room almost tripping as she fled.

Chris sighed heavily and decided to get changed and call Claire later but first he was going to see Wesker.

He wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe it was a different man in the hospital? Nope he was sure it was Wesker besides he did suffer injuries at the ship but it wasn't like he cared anyway. He needed to get answers from him and now was a good chance to do so.

He got out of bed in a hurry, anxious and nervous to see the man. He grabbed his clothes that Claire had told him about and dressed quickly forgetting about his shower. Taking the bag, he rushed out of the room shutting the door and started to walk down the corridor.

He was greeted by a few doctors as he made his way down the hall to reception, the smell of disinfectant getting weaker as he walked out of the hospital ward for patients.

"Chris!"

He had reached the reception and could see Jill smiling softly but she wasn't wearing her normal attire. She was in a bathrobe and slippers. Cautious, he walked to her smiling but nervous to see if everything was alright. When he reached her they hugged quickly Jill's now blonde hair brushing his cheek. Once they parted his brows wrinkled in vexation when he saw her properly. She was very pale, her eyes were dull and had bags under them and she looked very ill in general.

"Jill... Why are you here? Are you sick?", he asked suddenly causing her to give him a fake smile.

"I'm fine Chris. The director wanted me to be checked out for this was the first time he had seen me in years. He thinks Wesker brought me back from the dead or something..."

She laughed even though the situation was not a bit amusing. He looked her over worry in his eyes.

"You really do look sick Jill."

She fixed her bathrobe and smiled at him.

"They took some blood tests. Now we are waiting for results."

The two turned their heads at the sound of her name being called. A middle aged doctor walked to them papers in hand.

"Ms. Valentine, if you don't mind we can continue with one more test. Then you can rest, follow me.", he interrupted in a low suspicious voice.

Jill frowned and turned back to her partner placing her fragile hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go now, don't wait up for I won't see you until tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? But..."

"I mean it Chris.", she whispered. She looked him over once, he could there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't want to upset her by askin.

She started to walk away from him following the doctor.

"I'll come by tomorrow!", he shouted towards her as she waved to him.

"I promise."

He didn't understand what was really happening but he hoped for the best as Jill and the strange doctor disappeared from sight down the white corridors.

He sighed heavily shaking his head wandering about Jill until his thoughts returned to Wesker who could be roaming the premises for all he knew.

He turned to the receptionist's table smiling at the woman behind the desk.

"My name is Chris Redfield. I would like to sign out please."

"Alright one minute please.", she smiled politely turning to her computer and typing up something as Chris fiddled with his bag.

After a moment she turned back to him.

"Okay your free to leave Mr. Redfield.", she spoke while adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks."

He was about to turn and leave until he remembered another thing to ask the woman.

"Ehh... Is there an Albert Wesker here? He was taken into surgery I believe." , he asked nervously making the woman raise her eyebrow.

"Let me check for you."

She turned back to her computer once again. Chris glanced around the room trying to spot the blonde man.

"Ahem...", the receptionist coughed while looking up at Chris.

He turned back to her quickly.

"He is resting right now but you can go and see him. Shall I let him know your here? Are you a friend or relative?", she asked.

Chris struggled for a moment deciding to go with 'friend' for if he said neither she would most likely not have let him in.

"No it's fine, I'm just a friend..."

"Okay... he is in room 06 down that corridor to the left.", she pointed across the room.

He glanced behind him and thanked the woman before leaving in a hurry, a lump in his throat.

As he neared the corridor his palms started to sweat as he took deep breaths and counted the steps he took in his head. He had to do this for Jill,Sheva and the BSAA or else this whole thing would have been a waste of time. It would have been better to wait but he was too impatient.

His steps slowed as he realised he was outside the door of the blondes room.

He didn't know what he was doing or what he was going to say to the man, if he was even conscious.

Chris touched the handle of the door and opened it slowly as if Wesker would pounce on him any second.

The door was opened fully as Chris stepped in silently making sure to place his bag down on the floor without a sound.

He turned and shut the door firmly and walked a few steps towards the bed.

The room was dark, the only source of light was a bit of sunshine peeking through the white curtains.

He neared the bed as he noticed the sound of a monitor beeping and low breaths coming from under the blanket.

He was nervous but he didn't know why. He faced the man before, he was always nervous with him even back in S.T.A.R.S. but this time it was different.

He noticed the blanket rising and falling gently as the breaths continued, the blanket was wrapped around the form tightly and his blonde hair was disheveled as strands of it covered his face. He lay on his back, his eyes tightly shut as Chris neared the bed.

As he stood at his bedside he could make out more of his facial features. His eyes had dark bags under them, his brows were furrowed and his lips a thin line.

Chris stood there watching the man, listening to every heavy breath he took. He didn't know what to do at the moment but he felt a strange emotion towards the blonde man. He couldn't put his finger on it as he observed how his chest rose and then fell and the way his eyelids seemed to twitch as if he was trying to open them.

It was like he was mesmerized by the blonde, not being able to take his eyes off of him. He had never seen him so closely and personally, so _exposed._

"Wesker...", Chris mumbled feeling uneasy.

No more than five seconds later Wesker's fingers twitched causing the monitor to beep faster and louder. Chris panicked but didn't move as if glued to the spot. He just stood there frozen like a statue as Wesker's body started to tremble violently. His mind went blank and his eyes would not focus on what was in front of him anymore.

After a moment the beeping stopped suddenly, the older mans body becoming still again. The door was shoved opened and a doctor rushed in, a stethoscope around his neck.

"Sir, are you family? If not I must ask you to leave please.", He rushed to the side of the bed briskly eyeing the monitors then Wesker.

"Ehh, I'm his...", Chris began, pondering on what to tell him. He needed to stay here and make sure Wesker didn't try to escape until someone would take his place, he doubted the people who ran the hospital knew who this man was, it would cause too much trouble. The BSAA didn't want things like 'a man with super powers tried to take over the world with a deadly virus that would turn everybody into giant black ugly blobs.' on the news.

"I'm his Brother."

_Wow first I didn't know him then he was my friend and now he's my brother._

The doctor gave him a 'Yeah... right' look but asked no questions as he checked the monitor and then went to pull Wesker's blanket down to his chest. He removed the stethoscope from his neck and placed it under his hospital gown listening to his breaths.

Chris decided to take a seat at the end of the room as the doctor continued with his work. He decided after he would finish Chris would contact the director and ask him to send agents to guard the room even if it looked suspicious to the public eye.

"Well he seems to be fine. I'm sure you know what happened to him correct?", the doctor spoke up suddenly causing Chris to stiffen a little.

"Ehh yeah, when will he wake up?"

"I would say in around twenty four hours. I'm not sure what happened with that bullet for Mr. O'Bryan would not tell us, but I'm sure that is the cause for him to have passed out like that. He may experience dizziness when he wakes up so let us know if there is any problems. "

Chris nodded at the doctor as he flipped some sheets on a clipboard and ticked off something. He turned and left the room calmly shutting the door.

_Okay obviously they have no idea who he is. Unless he's a very good actor._

Chris' patients was running low as he decided to leave and contact the BSAA. Of course he didn't want to leave the man but then again he needed to find out what the hell was going on around here. He had been in this hospital before after some rough missions and he knew there was some pay phones near the exit.

He left the room and walked back out the corridor to where he had talked to the receptionist. He saw a sign above him in green.

_Exit._

He followed the arrow to the large metallic doors and searched for the pay phone. He found it almost instantly walking to it and dialing a number.

After a few rings he could hear a voice on the other end.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance Director, O'Brian speaking."

_What a mouthful._

"Sir this is agent Redfield speaking..."

"Chris? I thought you were in the hospital."

"Ehh yeah I still am, I just thought we could discuss the situation."

He could hear a laugh on the other end.

"I expected this from you. What is it?"

"It's Wesker sir."

There was a silence encouraging Chris to continue.

"I mean he is a dangerous man and you leave him unguarded like that sir. Don't get me wrong, I understand the risks involved but I would like to request someone to come down here."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question Chris. Imagine if the public found out about this. We can't risk bringing agents to a hospital, they're already suspicious. We did discuss bringing them undercover but in Mr. Wesker's state the hospital wouldn't allow constant visitors. I know things are bad but he is passed out for now and once he wakes up he will be transfered to the BSAA and we will take it from there. I suggest you go home and relax and if you must, you can come down to my office tomorrow morning for a meeting."

"Sir? I would like to ask for permission to question him right away after the transfer."

"Alright, as long as you go home for the rest of the day. I'm sure Claire has missed you alot."

_He always has to use my sister against me._

"Yes sir."

He hung up the phone sighing once again. He had faced hell, Sheva was dead but surprisingly enough, he didn't want to rest but he knew he had to. Since he was at the pay phone he might as well call Claire to pick him up.

He dialed another number that he knew from mind waiting for a reply.

"Hello? Claire speaking."

"Claire It's Chris, can you come pick me up?"

"I was just about to. Be there in a bit."

"Thanks, see you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) Soo I have not updated for a long while because I was busy with exams and I have a lung infection and just got around to finishing this chapter. I can safely say that I think it's okay? Well for me it is. It's kinda boring since everything has calmed down and it really revolved around explaining Wesker's situation but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I added in some parts at the last minute because I sorta forgot Sheva died and nothing was mentioned about her and I got all y u no put anything about Sheva in you heartless piece of -. Damn Wesker's gonna be angry. LOL! Next chapter will start with Chris at home. I think.. <strong>**Will start it soon! Finished this at 2:33 am. My puppy keeps making strange noises distracting me... Reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome. **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not**__** own Resident Evil in any way.**_

_**WARNING: Yaoi, strong language, gore and violence.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>Chris walked down the empty streets, the moonlight shining on his form and the street lights casting eery shadows up and down the pavements, providing little comfort. He felt unsafe, walking towards his apartment complex which was a few blocks away, his eyes flickering back and forth. Not one car passed him by.<p>

The air was thick and it reeked of _death, _Chris was very familiar with it. It was like a phobia, never leaving, always finding a way to re-appear somehow. Namely because he faced it so much. Death, such a terrifying word itself, was indeed, a part of Chris' life just as much as his family and friends, his foes and enemies, _Wesker._

He crossed the silent road of Raccoon City and from the corner of his eye, he noticed a ghostly shadow speed by the end of an alley. Standing still, he turned to its direction and peered into the darkness.

"Hello?", he spoke, his voice sounding clear and loud from the chilling silence.

There was no reply so he decided to investigate for it was night and his curiosity and suspicion won him over. As he took a few steps closer to it, he could see rubbish bins lined up against the wall and it smelt strongly of feces and cigarettes.

Then, there was a sudden, loud crashing sound as if one of the bins were toppled over and it made Chris jump and immediately face the direction of the noise.

His body tensed as his eyes fell upon a crumpled, human form standing at the corner of the alley with a bin beneath it's feet. He couldn't make out its features but he seemed to be a male and... g_runting?_

"Are... are you okay?"

_Maybe he's hurt._

He was rewarded with a growl and heavy, shuffling steps towards him, sending shivers down his spine and making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. There was something terribly familiar about this.

As the form got closer into the brightness of the moon, Chris knew it wasn't human, each step of its misshapen feet allowed him a closer view of it's gruesome features. Ghastly, graying skin falling away from its muscles, its bones. Its jaw broken, twisted in an unnatural way, blood dripping on what was left of its tattered clothing. A sneer escaped it's lips, the view of rotten, bloody teeth before him.

It looked as if it was smiling as it caught the scent of human flesh, making Chris' breathing hitch. The left eyeball was dangling from the socket against the cheek, and the other was unfocused and bloodshot. But the thing that struck Chris the most was the powerful stench of this bare footed, shambling existence.

It stalked towards him in his moment of fear, unable to flee, just staring at the thing that was capable of the most vile actions. He tried running away desperate to get to his cheap, flimsy apartment more than ever. Yet, just stood there, trembling as he stared into the sickly, soul-less eyes of the monster that stretched its arms forward, some of it's fingers missing or bloody.

Too shocked and petrified to move, he shut his eyes, unconsciously clenching his fists.

He had to be dreaming.

_Just be over..._

_Over..._

Inhaling quickly, gasping as he sat up in his double bed, the blanket fell from his bare chest and he quickly opened his eyes. The cold air hit him, making him shiver and pull the covers up again, the image of the creature still haunting his vision.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, noticing sunshine peeking through his bedroom curtains. Then, glancing at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table, he made a mental note that he had about an hour and a half to get ready for the meeting.

_Thank God..._

Deciding to get up earlier than usual, he swung his legs out from under the covers and walked into the small bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Letting out a yawn, he stood before the mirror and lazily pushed his dark brown hair back then turned on the cold tap. He splashed his face with icy water in an attempt to wake up and forget his recurring nightmare. After a repeated effort, memories of last night filled his mind.

He was picked up by Claire and she drove him home, only to stay over and _talk _to her only sibling. Claire then made them some tea as a way to console him about the death of his partner. A small yet loving gesture.

Wiping his face with a small towel he trotted back to the bedroom, throwing on a navy shirt and black trousers that were lying at the foot of his bed. He left to go into the kitchen. noticing the cups of tea from last night were washed and put away. Smiling to himself, he could smell his breakfast on the modern, glass table that Claire had picked out a few years ago. Sausages and eggs.

"Claire?", he shouted, hoping she was awake by now.

"In the living room!"

He turned and peered through the door, seeing her sitting on the couch flicking through some channels on his flat screen television. Making his way through the door, Claire immediately dropped the t.v. remote on the coffee table, then smiled up at her big brother.

"Breakfast's on the table, I stayed the night to make sure you were alright.", she told him while running her hand through her messy, long hair that almost reached the end of her back.

"Thanks Claire, you didn't have to."

"It's nothing...", she smiled lightly then got her elastic from her wrist and put her hair up in her usual ponytail.

"Besides, you've been through a lot. I'm just glad you're alright."

This was the routine that the two siblings went through every time Chris returned from a mission. Big or small, Claire would visit him and make sure he was okay. She suggested him to go see apsychologist, not only to talk about the pain he went through, but the emotional scars he has to bear with for the rest of his life.

-But, when he finally built up the courage to speak to someone, he stormed out a of the room a few minutes later, refusing to return again. Claire couldn't get an answer as to why he left in such a huff, so it was never spoken of again. She had her own job to do at Terra Save, a human rights organization, but she always took time to take a day or two off to see him.

The sound of the phone buzzing echoed through the room causing Chris stiffen then relax again.

"Hold on.", he told Claire who raised an eyebrow. He hurried towards the device and grabbed the receiver placing it to his ear.

"Hello?", he spoke into it wondering who could be calling. He hoped it was Jill. Hoped she would tell him everything was fine and well. That they could continue their lives as they had he knew that wouldn't be likely. He had no idea what was going on with her.

All hope shattered as Piers' voice was heard on the other end.

"Chris, Wesker's missing!"

* * *

><p>He groaned from the sudden agony he felt once he opened his eyes, clutching his head from the horrible, throbbing pain. He tried moving his legs but even moving his finger hurt like hell. Laying still for a minute or two, the pain faded little by little. Then, he rolled over and the whole world spinned with him. Realising he had no idea where he was, the panic started to rise and his migraine became worse. It was a hospital, he had no idea where, but he was certain on that fact. Metalic furniture, cold white floors and the smell of disinfectant, similar to a lab.<p>

_Except hospitals helped people._

He tried to remember how he got here. The first thing that popped into his mind was _Chris. _If Wesker knew he was this much trouble in the past, he would have gotten rid of the man years ago. He ruined his chance for a new world, a new race of intelligent beings. Just thinking of the great things he could have accomplished made his blood boil.

Knowing it was not the solution and his normally calm demeanor, he leaped from the bed in anger and panic, failing to notice a needle attached to his wrist. He screamed with anguish, loosing support of his body as blood poured out onto the white tiles, seeping through the small cracks. He shut his eyes with the sheer pain, his breathing coming out in sharp, shallow breaths. He felt weak and feeble as he pressed his hand down on the large gash to stop the blood from seeping into the floor any further. Instead, he focused on the sounds around him as sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.

He could hear fast footsteps as if someone running, getting louder by the second. The door was flung open, making him turn his head from the pool of blood below him. A shocked, young woman who seemed to be a doctor, rushed towards him, noticing his blood stained hospital gown, she gasped and tried to help him, but it was in vain.

He wouldn't let them touch him, whether it was her job or not.

"I need some help over here!", she screamed as she then slipped on the blood and landed on her knees right before the blonde.

Wesker stood, glaring at her venomously. Still holding his arm, he glanced at it to notice that the large gash was fading and healing quickly. He needed to get out before someone else saw him.

"That wasn't very smart of you, _dearheart_.", his voice boomed thick with insinuation, adrenaline giving him the energy to _defend _himself. The young woman looked up fearfully at the tall, looming shadow that overwhelmed her.

Wesker laughed cruelly, as she cowered in the corner and stared up into his murderous eyes. Then in a swift movement, he stretched his arm out and yanked her by the neck, lifting her off of her feet. She gagged and trashed in his grip as the tyrant smirked and his eyes turned from a dim orange to glowing embers. Distant voices from outside the room could be heard, making Wesker turn his head towards the door and then back to the petrified woman.

Tears started to stream down her pale, frightened face as she tried to plead for her life.

"Pl..please, d...don't hurt me..", she stuttered. Wesker annoyed, squeezed her neck a little tighter making her trash like a fish out of water,

"Nothing personal."

Her blood splattered, like red paint on a pure white canvas. It started to streak down the white walls as her body fell limp. She dropped her arms by her sides and her eyes writhed to the back of her head. Blood oozed from a large opening in her neck and the bones were protruding from different angles. Hands now also covered in the crimson liquid, as well as his arms and clothing, he flung the corpse across the room just as two male doctors bolted through the door.

He could hear their heart rates quicken as they glanced at their dead co-worker, her neck in an unnatural angle.

"Amber!", one of them bellowed, eyes wide and mouth gaping in horror as they both took a step back.

"Security! Help!", the other yelled at the top of his lungs, putting his hands up slowly, showing they meant no harm.

Wesker glared at the two, his eyes glowing intensely. He had no time to be wasted, deciding to bail before the security arrived.

Without much thought, he dashed towards the window nearest to him, blocking his face with his hands and leaping into it, glass shattering and breaking into small, shimmering pieces. The cold air hit his skin as he landed on wet grass two floors below. Standing tall he turned in a circle trying to spot a vehicle. Luckily for him he was in the back end of the hospital near a parking lot which had a sign that read "Employees only."

He scanned the area, his eyes falling upon a grey, shiny mercedes parked a little back, close to the exit. Not wasting anymore precious time he rushed towards it, his bare, wet feet aching as he ran on the gravel that surrounded the green patch of grass he had landed in. Once he reached the vehicle he punched his hand through the window and opened it from the inside as the alarm sounded. Wiping the glass from the seat and sitting down, he ripped of the ignition cover with his bare hands. Finding the red starter wire he connected it to the blue battery wire. Hearing the engine purring to life he slammed his foot down onto the accelerator, speeding out of the parking lot and through the exit, passing a white haired man wearing a black suit yelling at him, his face turning red then purple.

_Must be the owner._

He chuckled to himself as he drove out of the premisis and onto the main road passing some traffic lights that had just turned red. An elderly woman was halfway across the road until Wesker sped by her, missing her by an inch. He needed to find some clothing and food, then he would find the man that was the cause of all this.

_I hope you're ready, Chris._

* * *

><p>"Alright, does everyone know their objective?"<p>

"Yes sir.", everyone except Chris answered back in the meeting room. He wore the same navy shirt and black trousers before he got the call of Wesker's disappearance from his team member, Piers Nivans, the only difference being the black, leather jacket with a holster for his handgun beneath it. He was too distracted to listen to anyone, too desperate to find Wesker.

O' Brian nodded and grabbed his papers from the large, mahogony desk that the team were seated at.

"Best of luck."

Snapping him out of his daze he glanced at O' Brian and nodded swiftly. Chris stood from the office chair and exited the room walking down the decorated corridor. He was going to find him, he was going to bring him down. Half of the team were to search the town and the other half, the hospital grounds and near that area. Chris of course had permission to search freely, knowing Wesker the best out of experience. Non of his team members encountered the blonde except for Jill and Rebecca. Both being absent or busy. Rebecca was still a medic but served the BSAA and Barry had left to California with his family but occassionaly contacted Chris.

Pushing past the secretaries and workers he exited the building through the large glass doors and made his way towards his str8, green jeep at the end of the parking lot. As he jogged down the path he flipped open his cell phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Chris, do you know where Wesker is? Is everything okay? What did the director say?", Claire immidiately mutterred in one breathe through the other end of the line.

Chris frowned slightly, taking his car keys out from his back pocket. "We don't have his exact location but the team and I are going to search for him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"I wish I could help but I hope you find him. Watch yourself Chris.", she replied as the brunette unlocked his jeep and sat in the drivers seat.

"I will. Stay at home alright? Lock up and don't let anyone in, if anything happens give me a call.", he started the engine and drove out onto the main road, glancing around to try and spot a certain someone.

"Okay but, I just need to go to the Store. I'll be back before you know it."

"Claire you shouldn't. It can wait.", he spoke sternly as he reached the traffic lights.

".Okay you don't have to worry so much. I'll keep an eye on the news just incase.", he could hear shuffling as if she was searching for something then the sound of the television turning on in the background.

"Chris?"

There was a small pause until he finally nodded to himself.

"Okay.. I'll let you know if anything happens."

* * *

><p>Wesker took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them in his new casual, black blazer. Opening the door of the car he stepped out into the cold night and straightened his also new, taupe trousers. He smirked to himself thinking of the unconscious, almost naked man he left in an alley a few blocks away. He didn't have time to be picky even though it wasn't his style by far. Everyone else were not his size.<p>

Taking out the mans wallet from the blazer he noticed he had twenty dollars which could buy him a snack and cheap sunglasses for he was still walking the streets with glowing eyes which would obviously cause suspicion. He stepped inside the door of the small store, diverting his gaze from the shop keeper who gave him a skeptical look. Walking to the small display of sunglasses he grabbed a cheap, black pair, similar to the ones he wore in Africa and tried them on. Peering at himself in the tiny mirror he quickly pushed his messy, golden hair back with his hands then walked to the food aisle, grabbing a large bag of cheese and onion crisps.

There wasn't a wide range of items to get so he decided to also pick up two apple pastries, a bottle of water, hair gel and a yoghurt with a plastic spoon. The reason he was at a gas station store was to not attract attention to himself. He was surprised they even had sunglasses nor gel. He carried the items to the shopkeeper, placing them all onto the counter. The man behind the till seemed uncomfortable but picked up each item and scanned them.

"Sir, I'm gonna need the sunglasses too.", he asked in a southern accent at the final beep, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"They're nine fifty.", he answered frowning as the other man began to chuckle.

Wesker gave him a "shut the fuck up" look and he stopped immediately and faced the till. He had the urge to leave without paying. That was his original plan after all, well except a robbery would do no good on his part.

"That will be fourteen dollars and fifty cents. Would you like a bag?"

Wesker handed him the twenty dollar bill and muttered a yes as he heard the door slam shut. He quickly glanced at it, noticing a red haired woman leaving to her... _motorbike?_

She seemed oddly familiar even though he couldn't see her face clearly. She wore light, denim jeans and a leather vest that matched the color of her hair.

"Sir?"

He turned back to the annoying man who was extending his change in one hand and the white, plastic bag in the other. Grabbing it with too much force from the awkward shopkeeper, he yanked his things and left, keeping his eyes on the woman. He stood casually at the door still eyeing the woman as he put his change in his wallet. She then turned and faced the store, the lights from inside making her features visible for a minute. Wesker grinned with delight.

_Well, who do we have here?_

Fortunately for him, she didn't seem to notice the blonde as she sat down onto the motorbike and placed a red helmet over her head. Wesker quickly jogged to his car, dumping the bag of grocery's onto the passengers seat and started the engine. He drove out onto the road merely a few feet behind the woman, hoping she would lead the way to Chris' location. This was better than he had expected. He could kill Chris _and _Claire.

_What a coincidence._

Keeping some distance behind her, the two drove out to the edge of town passing a sign that read "New York City Centre." A few minutes later Claire parked her bike outside a large apartment building, either her home or Chris' or both. Wesker turned off the engine of the mercedes and quickly stepped out, shivering slightly from the cold air. He felt different, like something was missing inside of him. Weather never used to have any effect on him and now here he was, feeling the bitter, coldness crawling up his spine. He was reminded of the Mansion incident, the Tyrant and how he felt cold and empty, literally.

Shivering again, he closed the door of the car as quietly as he could and stalked behind the oblivious woman who now stood at the entrance, helmet in hand. She stopped and struggled to find her keys, checking her pockets while shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Wesker crouched behind a white van peering over the hood. He didn't want to be spotted, he wanted to make it a _surprise._ Grinning to himself, his moment of being sly and sneaky was ruined as he heard an old, gruff woman's voice coming from above him.

"Hey! Blondie!", he heard, making him sigh heavily and stare up towards the sixth floor of the apartment, where he could see an elderly woman's head sticking out through a window.

_That couldn't be..._

"You criminal! You almost ran me over today!", she bellowed catching Claire's attention just as she found her keys.

"I wanna talk to you mister!"

_Another lovely coincidence._

Wesker wished she would slip and fall over the edge, anything to make her shut up, she was blowing his cover, obviously as Claire turned and tried to spot "Blondie".

Wesker glared at the old woman who was pointing at him and rambling something about sunglasses at night. The young Redfield hurried to open the door, dropping the helmet in the process. Glaring daggers at the woman he tried to spot Claire and could faintly see her running inside and slamming the door shut, leaving the helmet by the flower pot beside the door. He stood from his crouched position and ran towards the apartment, ripping the door open. Seeing her turn a corner at the top of the stairs to the left and up another flight of stairs, she once again took her keys out and unlocked door number 21, only to have it slammed shut and locked again.

_That didn't turn out so well._

He casually made his way up the stairs, passing more doors and an elevator, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm calling the police, rapist!", He heard the same old woman's voice shout at him. She stood at the top of the stairs behind him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why must you intrude on my business?", he answered back, pushing his shades to the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

She gasped exaggeratedly and before she could reply with another insult, Wesker took a step closer, brought his leg back and kicked her, making her tumble down the flight of stairs.

Walking towards door 21 while chuckling to himself hearing a loud thud a floor below, he knocked three times waiting for a response.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p>Chris glanced at his phone that was vibrating and lighting up, grabbing it from the passengers seat he flipped it open while observing the people that passed by his jeep.<p>

"Hello?"

He could hear deep breathing and loud banging as a shaky, out of breath voice spoke.

"Chris!", he heard Claire's voice boom over the phone, followed by more heavy, shaky breathing.

"Wesker... he's here!"

"What!", he shouted dumbfoundedly into the device earning some strange looks from the passers by.

_Wesker? He found her already! How did he..._

More loud bangs where heard as Claire's breathing hitched which sounded as if she was hyperventilating.

"Claire get out of there, call the the police! Anything. I'll be there soon!"

There was no reply as Claire screamed hearing another louder bang than before.

"Claire!", he yelled, thinking Wesker must have knocked down the whole door.

"Dammit!", he yelled, punching the side of the steering wheel making the car beep and the people crossing the road jump. Turning the key in the ignition, he drove sped through the red light towards his home, hoping he was not too late.

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you all grown up, did you miss me my dear?", he asked with a cocky grin. He placed his hand over her mouth before she could scream or shout and led her to the kitchen grabbing a chair from under the table and shoving her onto it. She was about to protest, frowning with vexation until she was interrupted again. Wesker wagged his finger in front of Claire's face, giving her that look a parent would give to a misbehaving child.<p>

"You don't want more people getting hurt do you? I'm sure you know why I'm here, _dear heart_.", he taunted as a smirk spread across his face.

Claire didn't answer as she saw him eyeing a framed photo of her and Chris from years ago which was sitting neatly on a shelf. That was the day Chris had joined the RPD. She shook her head and gave him a scorching look as he took it from the shelf and pointed towards the grinning Chris with his finger.

"I'm not telling you anything.", she spoke calmly, masking her true emotions knowing very well what he wanted.

"Well then, I guess we are just going to have to do this the hard way. I have all night, I can wait for him. But if you told me...", He continued, then walked to the counter glancing at some knives, the light from the ceiling lamp making them glimmer and shine.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!", Claire interrupted him, just as he did her a minute ago.

Frame still in hand Wesker faced her again as she stood angrily staring at her reflection in his shades. He chuckled darkly, taking a step closer which caused her to back away from him a little.

He suddenly dropped the frame onto the marble floor, glass smashing into pieces. Reaching out and grabbing the biggest fragment he advanced towards Claire swiveling the shard in his hand.

"Try anything funny and I will end your pathetic life right here, right now.",he froze before her as Claire pressed against the wall, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Think of it as a favor."

Failing to notice another presence in the room, Wesker continued with his little game.

"Tell me where he is.", his voice now louder than before.

"Right here."

Wesker felt a cold object press against the back of his head, catching him completely off guard. How did he not feel his presence? Wesker was getting very agitated with himself. Quick to remain calm and not loose his cool, Wesker slightly turned his head to see an angry Chris from the corner of his eye, pointing the barrel of his gun straight at him.

"Well, it seems that you must have gotten in contact with your dear brother, Claire."

Wesker clicked his tongue, "Naughty, naughty."

Chris rolled his eyes and pressed the gun closer to Wesker's head, the cold metal making him slightly nervous.

"The BSAA are going to be here any minute, I suggest you turn yourself in before I force you to."

"Now I doubt..."

Before Wesker could finish his sentence his arms were twisted painfully behind his back, the glass slipping from his hand as he was slammed into the wall, face first. His shades slid off his face and landed on the kitchen floor, the eye piece smashing into small, dark fragments.

Chris leaned closer to Wesker's ear speaking through gritted teeth, "How does it feel to be on the other side, huh? You know just as well as I do you won't survive another bullet to the brain."

Chris could feel the man grinning as he pinned him firmly to the wall.

"Hmmm, is that so? Why haven't you killed me yet? Knowing you, you would have no problem in finishing me off. Wait, let me guess.", Wesker tried to move his arms but they were forcefully pinned back again, making the older man groan and struggle until he relaxed trying not to show any signs of defeat. Wesker knew he had to find another way to get out of his situation. Chris was much more muscular than Wesker, he was stronger in strength and he knew it. He may have been loosing his powers but he wasn't going to let the BSAA take him.

"You want to interrogate me, correct? I'm not going to speak, you know that just as well as I do.", Wesker mocked, a sly smirk plastered on his lips.

"We'll see about that.", Chris spoke before pulling Wesker off of the wall and pushing him onto the ground. Chris now on top of the blonde, still holding his arms in place, took a pair of handcuffs out from behind his leather jacket and locked them onto his wrists. Earning little, to no struggle or protest from Wesker, he guessed he had just given up.

"Claire can you go out and see if the team has arrived.", the brunette turned his head towards Claire as she nodded silently and left in a hurry, making sure to glance back one last time. Wesker lay beneath Chris on his stomach, strands of golden hair in his amber eyes.

Once Claire was out of sight, Chris got back onto his feet and pulled Wesker up also. The two men stood there, no words spoken, just glaring at each other until Wesker's body slightly tipped forward. He sucked in a sharp breath, causing the younger man to look at him suspiciously.

Wesker's eyebrows furrowed and his expression changed to one of complete agony as his whole body started to tremble, similar to the time on the ship. He took in quick, shallow breaths before dropping to the ground completely. Chris caught him halfway, holding him awkwardly. He placed one hand under Wesker's head and the other on the end of his back.

Chris kneeled to the floor, supporting the mans weight. Wesker was breathing heavily, like you would if you were being suffocated, his nostrils flared and he coughed quietly. Chris took in his appearance properly since he had last seen him at the hospital. He wore casual clothing, not Wesker's style and size, for his pants just reached the end of his ankles. He had bags under his eyes, his golden lashes started to flutter slightly as his eyelids started drooping.

"Wesker?", he questioned, not raising his voice too loud.

The man didn't reply, his eyes now completely shut. He didn't know why Wesker had these attacks but he guessed it was from the overdose of his serum. It did act as a poison, but he didn't think it would cause this much damage. As he stared down at his peaceful features he felt pity for the man. Sure he despised him, but there was still admiration there, from long ago, admiration he wished would disappear.

"Chris! Their here."

He turned his head to see Claire just upon entering through the door that was now hanging from it's hinges, as did a few BSAA agents.

"Agent Redfield.",Piers greeted, placing his handgun back in it's holster and nodding towards them.

"Nivans.",he nodded back. He still had Wesker laying on him unconscious, which made him feel a little awkward since his head was resting on his lap.

Seeing their quizzical looks he spoke, "He seemed to have had some sort of attack, similar to the time in Kijuju. He found my sister, I'm not sure how."

He paused to look at Claire who was fidgeting across the room worriedly.

"We need to bring him back to HQ."

"Understood. Is an ambulance needed?", Piers spoke kneeling on one knee beside the pair and placing his fingers on blonde's neck.

"No, he could wake up soon and it would spark attention. Whatever vehicle you have will just have to do."

He stood quickly, straightening himself then pointed towards the two other agents waiting for orders.

"Okay, Hernandez and Wilson, you help Redfield bring him to the van, I need to sort this out with O' Brian.", He ordered the two younger men as he stepped back from the scene, turning his back to them. He passed by Claire and left the room while taking out his cell phone.

The men approached Chris and Wesker, glancing at each other worriedly.

"I'll grab the shoulders you get the legs...", he pointed towards the black haired, young man, Wilson.

"You lead the way.", he ordered Hernandez, a tanned brunette who seemed to be the youngest of the pair.

Chris turned to Claire, who was leaning against the counter, face pale and eyes wide while studying Wesker's still form.

"Claire, are you okay? Do you know how he got to you?", he questioned, placing a reassuring hand on her delicate shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I left to go to the gas station nearby. He must have saw me. I did notice a grey mercedes follow me but I thought it might have been the neighbours.", she stated weakly, diverting her gaze from his.

Chris gave her a small smile and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe."

Chris backed away and walking back to the two men who were still waiting for him.

"I'll be back later. Promise."

Chris and Wilson lifted Wesker and followed Hernandez who held the door for them. Once they reached the bottom floor they exited the apartment as a few neighbours gathered around, either whispering or pointing. An ambulance and two police cars were visible and a few police men and a paramedic stood around a body bag.

_This didn't look good._

Chris saw Piers nearby speaking to one of the police officers, probably informing them of the situation. As Chris and the men advanced towards the van some of the spectators followed but were soon shooed away by Hernandez. They opened up the back of the van and lifted the blonde man inside, placing him on one of the benches.

"Alright people, please make your way back to your homes there's nothing to worry about.", one of the officers spoke up, informing the worried crowd.

Chris wiped his forehead and glanced back at Piers who was now on the phone, making his way towards them. Wilson and Hernandez stepped into the back of the van, sitting across from Wesker.

"Yes Sir. I'll let him know... Understood.", Nivans hung up and placed his cell in his back pocket, then stood in front of Chris.

"An elderly woman named Rosalie Jenkins was found dead at the bottom of the stairs with a major head injury. Not sure if Wesker's doing but it's likely. You have orders from the director, he wants to speak with you right away. We will take care of Wesker.", he informed him, pushing back his brown hair with one hand.

"Why? Did something happen?", Chris questioned, stealing a glance at the van.

"He didn't say, but it's important."

"I'll get going then."

Once the van had disappeared out of sight and the crowd had diminished, Chris made his way towards his jeep that was parked nearby. He didn't know why O' Brian wanted to speak with him for there was nothing to really discuss. Probably about Wesker or maybe something else. What if there's another outbreak? He couldn't take it anymore, his head was spinning and all he had on his mind was Wesker and how things would turn out. Hopefully for the best.

Shoving his hands in his pockets as the cold wind nipped at his skin he opened the door to his jeep and sat down. It was around midnight so what could O'Brian possibly want. He was tired and hungry and stressed but the thought of missing something important kept him from going back home and passing out on the couch. Starting the car, the headlights shone onto a fancy, grey mercedes in front. To his surprise, as he peered closer he noticed the drivers window was smashed.

Stepping out of his car, he ran towards the mercedes and peered inside. There was a white, plastic bag on the passengers seat and what seemed to be a wallet beside it. Chris looked around and tried his luck in opening the door.

_Why is it unlocked?_

He took the wallet first, examining it.

_Ian Granger?_

Placing the wallet back in its original place he then Grabbed the plastic bag and rummaged through it to find some hair gel and snacks.

_That Bastard..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brain no function good at 2:58. Forgive me for the late update. It's been months, maybe years. Nope, months. No I have not abandoned this story I think it's going okay. I'd appreciate some feedback from you guys. I'm so tired so I'll check it again in the morning and update it if there's any mistakes which there most likely is because as I said it's like 3:00 am now. Sorry again for the late update please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or errors to point out or even tips. ANYTHING. ;) Bleh... so tired. Thanks for reading &amp; I'll be updating with chapter 5 as soon as possible.<em>**


End file.
